


Enemy

by eajwrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM bits, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Hand Job, Jaehyungparkian, Lime, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oops, Rimming, Sub!Jae, Tags are all over the place sorry, bareback, blowjob, bottom!jae, do you want lemons too?, dom!Bri, drop if you don't like that, it's noncon at first, jhpian, non-con is only on first part, not lime anymore, not that explicit i think?, parkian, porn with slight plot lol, pwp?, this is all Young K's fault lol, tongue-fuck, top!bri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites
Summary: Jae knew Brian way back in high school. They were rivals in every single thing. From something as simple as ‘who would occupy the frontmost seat’ to the more serious ones like ‘who could date the hottest girl on the campus’. And somehow, Jae always won.The rivalry followed even when they got into college. And the most serious offense they committed against each other was sabotaging the other’s homework. Now that they were working adults, they didn’t see each other that much anymore, aside from the few gatherings their friends organized. And one of them was held last night. They were drinking and somehow, while arguing on which of them was better in bed, Jae challenged Brian to come to his house and show him his so-called ‘techniques’. Only, he didn’t expect Brian to actually come.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Half-awake, sleep muddled Jae’s foggy thoughts, but he could hear footsteps nearing his room.

Someone entered his house. But who? And what was their goal? Robbery?

His pulse raced, erasing his sleepiness. The sheet dropped on his groin as he sat up. Fear chilled his flesh. 

He listened as he kept his breathing slow and shallow. The door handle turned. No time to get out. No time to call for the cops. But he could scream or feign sleep. He chose the latter. His muscles tensed beneath the covers he pulled over his chest. Sweat trickled down his spine.

The door opened.

Jae continued to close his eyes.

The floor creaked as the intruder stepped closer. Another creak. Jae fisted as he got ready to fight whoever entered his room. Surprise attack is the most effective when the enemy thinks you are vulnerable after all.

The footsteps halted by the foot of his bed.

Jae could feel eyes boring into him. Pressure crushed his chest. Fuck. Oh fuck. 

He heard the rustling of clothes. Was the intruder coming closer?

Fight or flee?

Jae mentally counted to three. At three, he opened his eyes and lunged from the bed and swung his fist on whoever standing towards his left.

But instead of connecting to his target, his fist shot through space.

“You want to make this fun.”

Jae’s eyes widened by a fraction upon recognizing the intruder. “Brian? What are you doing here?”

Brian ignored the question and pinned Jae on the bed, knocking the breath from his lungs.  
“Ugh.

Jae struggled to free himself. They were chest to chest. But the position was more awkward as he was butt-naked. Brian’s cotton shirt rubbed against his nipples and his denim jeans chafed against Jae’s groin as he pinned him with his heavy thigh. 

“Fuck you Brian! Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops.”

Brian chuckled. “Why would you call someone else when I’m right here?”

Jae knew Brian way back in high school. They were rivals in every single thing. From something as simple as ‘who would occupy the frontmost seat’ to the more serious ones like ‘who could date the hottest girl on the campus’. And somehow, Jae always won. 

The rivalry followed even when they got into college. And the most serious offense they have committed against each other was sabotaging the other’s homework. Now that they were working adults, they didn’t see each other that much anymore, aside from the few gatherings their friends organized. And one of them was held last night. They were drinking and somehow, while arguing on which of them was better in bed, Jae challenged Brian to come to his house and show him his so called ‘techniques’. Only, he didn’t expect Brian to actually come.

This was bad. Real bad. 

“I changed my mind. You win. You’re better. Just, just leave.” Fear snaked down Jae’s spine and coiled in his gut. This was not the Brian he knew. How the hell did he even enter his house?

Hands grasped Jae’s arms, fingers digging into his biceps. 

Jae thrashed. He bucked, causing the sheet to slip from his bed and expose his naked body. This was a complete nightmare.

“You think I care about that?” Brian said as he flipped Jae to his stomach. He then straddled Jae’s hips and yanked his wrists together behind his back. 

Rope rasped against Jae’s flesh, tightly twisting around his wrists and weaving up his forearms. After it was done, Brian rolled Jae over. 

Jae caught a glimpse of lust in Brian’s fox eyes and that frightened him more. “What are you doing? Let me go!” he continued to thrash.

Brian grasped his jaw. And before Jae could let out another word, a ball gag wedged into his mouth and a strap tightened around his head to hold the gag in place. Then total blackness surrounded him when Brian forced a black cloth bag over his head.

Spit pooled in the back of Jae’s throat. He tried to swallow, tried to breathe. But even that became difficult for him. It was hopeless. Without the ability to see or speak, there was no chance of escaping. 

Panic arrested his breath and seized his thoughts. He knew that it was him who challenged Brian into doing this, but he wasn’t serious. Even though he hinted that he was interested in BDSM last night (he was dead ass drunk), he was inexperienced. Shit.

“Turned you on, huh.” Brian commented while fondling Jae’s cock.

Jae groaned and tried to roll away. He’s not ready. And Brian wasn’t the partner he was thinking about when he fantasized about being tied up. Fuck. Okay. He thought about Brian once. Lord save him, it was only once or twice….or more. He couldn’t help it since despite being a thorn, Brian was hot with a capital H.

Leather bands tightened on each of his thighs and another set banded around each of his ankles. 

Brian obviously came prepared.

Shivers ran along Jae’s spine as fingertips teased his nipple.

But he refused to respond.

He’s not mentally prepared. 

The picture of him beneath Brian...he didn’t want that. Fuck, who was he fooling here? Ever since he realized that he swung both ways, Brian was the first man that came into his mind.

A warm mouth encased the head of Jae’s cock in wet heat, and all of his thoughts were thrown in a gutter. He whimpered and dropped his head back to the mattress. A stream of breath blew against his flesh and that made him shiver and arch.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I told you I’m good at this.”

_Yes! And damn you!_

“This will feel even better.” Clamps tightened on Jae’s nipples. Jae whimpered as the pressure intensified, morphing into pain as Brian screwed the clamp tighter into him.

“Breathe out,” Brian instructed.

When Jae did, he gave the screw a last turn. Pain streaked from nipple to cock. His balls heated. Jae moaned, arching away from the pain—as his dick thickened.

“You’re better at this than I initially thought,” Brian said as he stroked Jae’s cock, sliding his fingers over his length. He tugged Jae’s balls, then the tight feel of rubber rolled down Jae's shaft. A second ring of rubber circled his sac and pinched off his nuts. A cock ring and harness. 

Jae flinched, imagining the pleasurable pain that he would get from this.

Brian lifted and spread Jae’s legs. With what little sanity remaining in him, Jae fought to close them but in his confinement, he was powerless.

Fingers caressed his buttocks, slipping over the flesh as he felt them being pulled apart. 

_Oh, fuck._ Soft lips sealed against his tender flesh and Brian’s hot, stiff tongue stabbed into his pucker. Jae melted, his ass clamping onto the wet darting piece of hard muscle. He groaned as the binding around his balls tightened. Pre-cum leaked from the slit of his cock head. 

Brian licked the pucker more, circling around the opening before tongue-fucked his hole again.

Jae growled. His arms were numb, but his body was alive with forbidden sensations. Touches he only imagined before were happening to him now, and he didn’t know if he could keep up.

Brian nipped at his butt, then licked him from his opening to his balls. The hot tongue gliding against Jae’s scrotum almost sent him to heaven.

“Okay. That’s enough.”

And as quickly as it started, it was over. 

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for wanting more :))) 
> 
> now please ready your tea with me :)))

“Okay. That’s enough.”

And as quickly as it started, it was over. 

_Fuck._

Jae sucked in a hard inhale and slowly exhaled. When he heard Brian said that it was enough, he felt relieved but at the same time, disappointed. As much as he didn’t want to acknowledge it, he was looking forward to what Brian was trying to do.

But then, as he was thinking of his mixed feelings, he felt a node prodding against his opening. And before he could brace himself, something rammed deep into his hole. He trembled at the sudden invasion. It was a plug. It didn’t hurt him, but it felt strange. And he’s confused.

“Spread your legs.”

Jae’s heart pounded again. What was enough then? Brian didn’t seem to be finished yet.

A whip cracked a split second before Jae felt the sting of the snap in his chest. The pain that felt as good as it hurt rippled through his muscles and heat bloomed beneath his skin.

“Spread your legs,” Brian repeated.

Jae obeyed. Brian then helped him kneel on the bed with his thighs spread. The metal chain looped through his ankle restraints clinked as he moved. He struggled to breathe as he tried to discern what was going to happen to him next. He felt the bed behind him dip with Brian’s weight. Then something was attached to the strap on his thighs. Something cold and solid. When both of his thighs were done, he couldn’t move them apart or closer anymore. It was a spreader bar. Cold sweat ran down his spine.

“You look so good in this Jae,” Brian said and Jae felt fingers curl around his hard cock. “If you become mine, I’d have your ass high in the air and pound your tight hole until you couldn’t walk.”

Jae whimpered.

“Will you let me?”

Jae shook at the thought. The image that crossed his mind made him tremble in excitement more than fear. He knew it. He’s fucked.

Brian continued in a lower voice, “If you will let me, I will worship every part of you.” 

And as if that sexy voice wasn’t enough, Brian proceeded to explore the length of Jae’s cock, rubbing firm pressure into the throbbing vein on its underside. Jae shuddered as Brian pinched the head and smeared his juices down to the base of his engorged dick.

But then, as Jae was feeling so good, the fingers left his cock and he heard Brian let out a heavy sigh. 

A moment of silence passed. 

Jae feared that Brian would leave him just like that and he panicked, but then Brian spoke again. “I am so sorry for doing this to you. I will stop now. Report me to the police if you want.”

The black cloth bag was pulled out of Jae’s head. Light flooded his vision and the strap that held the gag on his mouth loosened. He could finally speak again and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, “I won’t forgive you if you don’t continue what you started, you jerk!”

Brian’s jaw visibly tightened. “What? You’re okay with this?”

Jae felt his insides heat up. What the hell was he saying? Fuck it. This was all Brian’s fault for making him feel this way. “I mean, if you want me, that is. Ugh, if you like me even for the slightest bit, you should continue—whatever the hell you were doing. I allow it.”

Brian chuckled.

Jae glared at him. _Fucker._ He couldn’t believe that Brian just laughed at him after all the embarrassing things he said. “Get lost if you’ll just laugh at me.”

“Ah. I’m sorry about that. It’s just funny how you assumed that I might slightly like you.”

 _Ah, it’s that._ Jae felt embarrassed again. He must have looked really stupid for saying that to his number one enemy. Brian was not like him. Brian wouldn’t try to cover his feelings with something as stupid as the term ‘rivalry’.

Brian spoke again. “I like you so much I’m going crazy. You think feelings that I’ve bottled up for eleven years is something you can call ‘slight liking’?” 

The sudden confession dumbfounded Jae. 

“Last night was the sign that I was waiting for. It was the best excuse so I can come at you like this. But all of this is no good if you don’t like me back. Even though I steeled my resolve to commit this crime, I can’t bring myself to hurt you more than this.” As Brian said these words, he traced the welt made by the whip on Jae’s pectoral muscle with his fingers. 

Jae quivered at the touch. It was an automatic response. His mind was still busy wrapping around the information that he was just told, but his body was honest. It responded to Brian as if it already recognized Brian as its master.

“Do it,” Jae murmured.

Brian looked straight into his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I like you too, idiot. And these would be a waste if we won’t continue,” Jae answered as he gestured to the toys scattered around them with his lips. “Just… don’t use that bag again. I want to see you.” He stared back at Brian. “Now put that gag on me again and do your thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be Brian's POV to feed you guise's hidden sadistic side. *oof* 
> 
> twt: selenophileeaj


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here we go~

Never in his wildest dreams did Brian imagine that Jae felt the same way as him. Like how? Ever since they first met, as far as he could remember, Jae had been glaring at him non-stop. And to make things worse, he glared back at him because for starters; he isn’t the type of person who backs down and—he loved every second of their eye contact, although inside; he was busy freaking out how adorable Jae was acting. He would always then imprint Jae’s facial expression in his mind so he could fantasize about making him cry in pleasure at night. This carried on until they became adults, Brian was starting to feel like he was under a curse and he needed to see a doctor.

“Come again?” Brian asked stupidly.

Jae scowled at him. “I said, fuck me.”

And that face flipped a switch inside Brian. Earlier, even though he acted like a true criminal, he was actually apprehensive and he had every mind to stop if Jae started to spill hateful tears. But now, he’s determined to turn that glowering expression into that of euphoria.

“First, call me master. And you only speak when you are allowed to,” Brian said as he leaned closer to Jae. He once again fingered the trace of the whip on his otherwise spotless abdomen. “This here was a warning. If you refuse to do as you’re told, I will punish you.” He teased Jae’s groin with his fluttering fingers, inching closer to his hard cock. “If you fail to please…” He pressed his thumbnail on the head of Jae’s oozing with pre-cum cock. “I will punish you.” He flicked the nipple clamp.

Jae’s face contorted in pain as he whimpered, but he said nothing.

Brian reached for the back of Jae’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Jae moaned. 

Despite having fantasized countless of times on how soft Jae’s lips would be, the real thing still surprised him. The plumpness was incomparable. Jae was everything soft and delicious. Brian thought he could eat him all day.

He unbuckled his belt with his left hand and pulled out his aching dick before breaking the kiss. As much as he would love to eat Jae’s pretty mouth for the rest of his life, those sinful lips could serve him another purpose. His dick twitched at the thought.

He stood up and stared down at Jae while fisting his cock. The latter was on his knees, nude and stunning in every way possible. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Jae’s eyes slightly shook before he looked away.

_God, he’s so cute._

“Suck me.” Brian curled his fingers around his base and moved closer to Jae, painting that pretty mouth with the cream leaking from his cock. He watched as Jae’s glistening lips parted and his pink tongue floated over his lower lip, tasting him.

Brian smacked his lips and grabbed the back of Jae’s head. “Take it in,” he said as he pushed deeper. He felt Jae’s tongue curl around his dick, seal his lips, and suck him. Heat streaked along the length of his cock and he started to fuck Jae’s mouth. 

Flutters swirled in Brian’s gut. He guided his cock in and out of the wet, hot cavern, the crown pillowed against the tongue. Jae’s lips slid up and down his length, taking him in handsomely. 

Muscles and tendons on Jae’s neck strained every time he tipped his head back to swallow Brian’s solid cock. The view was so stimulating, it only took a couple of thrusts before Brian felt a pressure build in his balls. 

“God, you feel good. Too good.” Brian jerked his cock out of Jae’s mouth and stepped back. He had to brace against his impending orgasm, staving off release so he could enjoy more of Jae.

Jae licked his lips and smiled at Brian for the first time. 

Brian wanted to drop on his knees, kiss him senseless, and profess his love all over again. And he did. He leaned down and slanted his mouth over Jae’s, sliding his tongue past lips and teeth. He moaned as Jae’s tongue searched out his, equally hard and demanding. The scent of man intensified Brian’s lust. Jae was so fucking hot. He shifted his head and took the kiss deeper, tasting more, and demanding for more.

“Shit, Jae, you’re so hot I love you so fucking much.”

Jae’s eyes met his. He groaned, but he didn’t speak as per order. But that was enough for the emotion to seep into Brian’s soul. 

Brian took Jae’s leaking cock in his hand. Jae moaned and thrust into his fist, the now purple crown jutted through the circle of his clenched fingers. “Drop your face on the mattress and raise your ass in the air,” Brian ordered.

Jae obeyed clumsily as his arms were still tied on his back, but that didn’t stop him from completing the task.

Cream constantly dripped from Jae’s dick as he laid face down, on his knees, ass high up, ready for the taking. Brian reached for the plug stuck in his hole and twisted it. Jae’s thighs visibly tensed.

“This ass will be mine now.”

Jae groaned. “Fucking take it.”

Brian picked up the whip he discarded earlier and snapped it against Jae’s milky white skin. The blush of color it created sent an inexplicable sensation into his system. “I didn’t permit you to speak,” he growled.

When Brian told Jae at the drinking party that he had godly bed techniques in his arsenal, he was talking about this. He had been in BDSM scenes for three years now. He could deliver his strikes with absolute control, and he could tie up anybody with his eyes closed. He became a master of this play because of his pent up frustration over not being able to confess to Jae. And although quite unbelievable, he was using what he learned on the very same man and he seemed to enjoy it too.

Jae groaned.

Brian grasped the edge of the plug, twisting and turning, working the widest part in and out of Jae’s loosening hole. The tapered rubber prod stretched his pucker smooth. Moisture glistened around the pinkish hole. 

Jae gasped, backing into Brian, desperate for more.

The same desperation fired through Brian. He quickly removed the chain from Jae’s ankles.

Grasping the rope binding, Brian expertly flipped Jae to his back. He then took a bottle of lube from the duffle bag he had placed on the floor. He pulled the chair he saw and set it on the edge of the bed, giving him an unrestricted view of Jae’s ass and face. 

Squirting gel on his fingers, Brian reached between Jae’s cheeks and easily slid two fingers into his stretched hole. “It’s hard to believe that this is your first time. Did you play with your ass by yourself? You can answer me.”

Jae turned his head to his side. “Yes, master.”

Brian felt heat rush through his dick imagining Jae pleasing himself. He pumped the hole a few times, curling his fingers and grazing that bump of flesh.

Jae squirmed.

“You can speak at your own free will from now. Does it hurt?”

Jae gasped, “Please, I can’t come.” The bands around his cock and scrotum were tightening. “It hurts so fucking good,” he hissed in gritted teeth.

Brian swallowed hard. Fucking erotic.

He pulled his fingers from Jae and smeared clear gel over his dick. Grasping the spreader bar, he leveraged Jae’s hips and aligned his cock with Jae’s hole. “There’s no turning back now.”

“Just do it. Master.” Jae answered in ragged breathing.

Brian moved and pushed past the rim. In one long, slow, decadent plunge, he slid his cock into Jae’s hole. 

Jae cried out and arched to give Brian deeper penetration. Brian paused, allowing Jae to adjust to the invasion. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Jae but the bar was in the way so he just settled for his milky white thighs. He bit and sucked every patch of skin his lips connected to. And every time he created pink blossoms, Jae moaned. It was music to his ears.

When Brian felt that Jae had adjusted enough, he reared until only the head remained within Jae. Then he slammed in. And again. Jae’s cock bobbed with the timing and force of Brian’s thrusts. His abdominals rippled under pressure. A sheen of sweat slicked his chest as clamps pinched his reddened nipples. He was bowing on the bed with the contortion of his arms pinned beneath his back. Saliva pooled in his mouth. 

The sight was sending Brian to the orbit. 

But he didn’t want to come. Not yet. He clenched his jaw to stave off release. 

Jae didn’t look any better. He bucked and thrashed on the bed as Brian continued to pound on him. His cock darkened to a deep purple. “Bri...Bri. Oh, fuck.” His balls strained the cock rings holding them hostage. 

Brian thought it was impossible to come by your ass only on your first time, but looking at Jae now, that idea seemed to be false. Jae looked like he could burst any time.

Brian reached for the rubber on Jae’s cock and snapped it loose. He then fisted Jae’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

Jae whimpered and groaned as his orgasm neared. His rim locked tight on Brian’s cock and he jerked upwards, thrusting his cock into Brian’s hand impatiently. A few more pumps and then he climaxed. 

Seeing Jae finally come, Brian let go of his Jae’s cock and gripped his thighs to lift him slightly off the bed so he could pound into him hard and fast. Each plunge sent fiery heat streaking along his dick and into his balls. 

He let go as electric current flashed like liquid fire through his body. Hot pulses of cream shot from his cock, filling Jae’s hole.

Jae mewled when Brian slipped his cock from his slick with cum ass, still desperate for connection even though he was still slightly trembling from his own release.

Brian smirked as he caressed Jae’s thighs. He wasn’t also satisfied yet, but he needed to do something else first. He unhooked the bar from Jae’s legs and gently lowered his feet on the bed. Jae tried to sit, but Brian placed his hand on his slick with cum torso. 

“Not yet,” he said and leaned over him to place a soft kiss on his lips. This was what he was dying to do before.

Jae sighed and laid back on the bed, but he was fidgeting against the ropes.

“Roll to your side, baby.”

Jae did, and Brian loosened the rope to free his arms. Jae flinched with the first movement of his shoulders. He visibly tensed because of the pain, and his cock thickened again.

Brian raised his brows and smiled. He bent over to skim his lips over Jae’s belly. “I love you,” he said against his flesh. “You are perfect.”

Jae’s legs closed around Brian and trapped him inside. “Prove it to me. You said earlier that you will fuck me until I can walk no more. Was that an empty threat?”

Damn. Brian almost forgot how competitive Jae was. “Fine, don’t blame me if you end up with clutches tomorrow,” he grinned and licked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who are wondering how brian entered Jae's house, guise, same 🙈 i dunno, he's crazy over jae so he might have stolen the key years ago..like a stalker or he's just that skilful in the art of sneaking in 🤭 
> 
> twt: selenophileeaj


End file.
